Words
by AoRizuki
Summary: Sasuke tidak akan sanggup menceritakan setiap kata yang menghubungkan Ia dan Sakura. [Kumpulan Drabble] For SasuSaku Fanday yang telat sehari. RnR!


**Words**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**For SasuSaku Fanday**

**.**

**.**

**1\. Apple**

Sakura suka sekali dengan buah merah bernama apel. Sangat suka. Sungguh suka. Apapun itu sebutannya.

Sasuke ingat, malam itu ia membawa apel ke rumah Sakura yang kosong. Dia tahu gadis itu suka apel, tapi ia tidak tahu Sakura memakan apel dengan cara yang menggoda iman.

_Clak_

"Mm.. Sasuke–munch–kau tidak mau?" _jilat._

_Glek_. "Hn."

"Tapi–_hum_–ini enak lho~" _jilat lagi_.

"..."

"–_nyam_–Cobain, deh." _Gulp_.

"Sakura, berhenti bermain dengan bibirmu atau aku akan memakanmu."

.

**2\. Bunny**

Seharusnya pergi ke kebun binatang adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Iya, itu dua jam yang lalu. Sampai ketika–

"Hihihi, lihat nih Sasuke-_kun_, dia imut, kan?"

–Makhluk coklat bernama kelinci mendatangi kekasihnya.

Sasuke berdecih. Jemari Sakura masih bermain dileher kelinci yang ia panggil _Becky_, tidak seditpun peduli pada si raven yang sudah sangat kesal sekarang.

"Hm.. Bagaimana jika kita beli dan pelihara di apartemen–"

"Tidak."

"Tapi–"

"Aku tidak mau membagimu dengan seekor kelinci."

.

**3\. Candy**

Pergi ke sekolah, mulut Sakura sudah tersumpal dengan permen ungu rasa blackcurrent. Sasuke diam saja. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan berpisah dilorong sekolah.

Jam makan siang, Sakura keluar dari kelasnya masih bersama permen panjang warna merah muda, strawberry. Mereka makan di atap gedung A, dan gadis itu menutup pertemuan mereka dengan satu permen lagi warna putih gading, vanilla.

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke sudah menunggu gadis itu di loker sepatunya. Yang ditunggu pun datang, masih bersama permen lain dimulutnya dan tentunya, berbeda rasa. Sasuke mengernyit tak suka ketika ia melihat warna benda kecil itu saat Sakura membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke membuka bungkusan lain dan menarik tengkuk gadis itu untuk menukarkan permen rasa jeruk yang berada didalam mulutnya. Sasuke tahu masih banyak siswa lain disana, tapi dia lebih tidak mau tahu lagi saat Sakura memakan benda berwarna orange.

"Sudah cukup kau membuatku tidak bisa menciummu selama seharian."

.

**4.** **Ego**

Sasuke melihatnya lagi. Gadis bersurai merah jambu dan lelaki merah disisinya.

Ketukan jari tanpa suara diatas meja kelas X-I masih dalam frekuensi yang sama dan oleh pemuda yang sama pula. Obsidiannya mengarah ke lapangan bola dijendela kirinya, mengacuhkan guru sejarah yang setia menyebutkan tahun-tahun penting dalam catatan. Namikaze Naruto memutar matanya jengah. Dengan lutut kiri, disepaknya kaki meja milik Uchiha Sasuke hingga si empunya mengadu tajam iris beda warna mereka.

"Serius, Sas, kalau ego-mu gak turun-turun, si Saku bakal diserempet duluan ama Gaara."

Ketukan jari berhenti. Dibalik mata gelapnya, Sasuke mengirim kata _terima kasih_.

.

**5.** **Fight**

"Sasuke sama Gaara berantem di belakang sekolah!"

Berita terbaru itu mengantarkan puluhan pasang kaki menuju tempat perkara. Didekat lapangan _baseball_, dua pemuda saling meninju didalam ruang lingkaran yang diberikan kumpulan penonton Konoha High Schol. Sorak sorai terdengar, dan semua yang ada disana sudah tahu penyebab mereka beradu kekuatan seperti ini. Supporter semakin ramai, lebam diwajah keduanya bertambah banyak, tapi belum ada yang berhenti atau berniat menghentikan.

Seorang gadis menerobos lingkaran tadi dan para siswa mempersilahkannya lewat.

Keadaan hening ketika Haruno Sakura, si gadis yang diperebutkan, masuk ke medan pertempuran.

Dengan tenang, dia menghindari pukulan Sasuke dan menyatukan jemari mereka serta menempelkan kaleng soda dingin dipipi biru si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke berjengit kaget. Sakura berjinjit, mengacak surai ravennya yang berkeringat.

"Jangan gampang emosi, Sasuke."

.

**6.** **Gone**

Haruno Sakura menghilang. Ralat, tidak ada dalam jarak pandang Sasuke, maksudnya.

Si bungsu Uchiha panik. Tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga Sakura yang bisa dihubunginya. Belum lagi gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah selama delapan hari, mengakibatkan sahabat-sahabatnya tidak bisa diharapkan. Wali kelas Sakura, Sarutobi Kurenai, masih dalam masa cuti. Agaknya Sasuke frustasi. Hari ke sepuluh, akhirnya si _emerald_ kembali hadir dalam daftar absen kelas XI-B.

Sakura menerima pelukan erat diatap sekolahnya segera setelah ia tiba di KHS. Uchiha kelewat tinggi itu sedikit membungkuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura sehingga kekasih pink-nya tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya secara langsung. Tangan Sakura merayap melewati pundak, mengelus sayang punggung lelaki dihadapannya. Dia membisikkan kalimat tanya yang sama berulang kali. Hingga suara Sasuke menghangatkannya.

"Jangan seenaknya pergi dan meninggalkanku, dasar menyebalkan."

.

**7\. ****Late**

Minggu pagi Sasuke mengatakan ia punya waktu kosong untuk kencan dengan Sakura, dan itu awal yang sempurna untuk harinya.

Sakura terlalu antusias menyambut pertemuan mereka setelah 21 hari sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dia datang setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian mereka, yaitu jam 5 sore. Duduk dikursi bawah pohon tempat pertama mereka bertemu, Sakura menunggu.

Selang satu jam, atau 30 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya, Sasuke belum muncul.

Dua jam setengah, matahari tenggelam ia lewatkan sendirian.

Lewat empat jam, Sakura tidak bisa menurunkan kadar kecemasan yang lebih tinggi daripada perasaan kesalnya. Panggilannya tidak diangkat, chatnya tidak terkirim, dan lampu disudut taman kecil ini sudah menyala. Sakura merasa khawatir.

Nyaris enam jam, saat jam didekat pagar menunjukkan angka 11, Sakura belum menyerah. Dia bersiap mendatangi kediaman Uchiha karena telepon apartemen Sasuke tidak terjawab. Ia keluar dari pagar, dan bertubrukan dengan kekasihnya yang lari bersimbah keringat. Sasuke terlihat kaget luar biasa. Baru akan mengeluarkan alasannya datang _sangat _terlambat, Sakura lebih dulu mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Ayo pergi sebelum toko-toko tutup."

Sasuke merasa ia sangat beruntung.

.

**8\. Name**

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn."

"Kamu sadar enggak, nama kita itu banyak persamaannya, lho."

"Hn?"

"Iya. Huruf awal kita sama-sama 'S'. Terus juga punya huruf 'K', seperti '_Na_ruto' dan 'Hi_na_ta'."

"Hn."

"Oh! Nama gabungan juga. SasuSaku, alias SS, terus nama keluarga kita bisa disatuin, UchiHaruno. Waah, kebetulan yang manis ya."

"Hn. Apalagi jika margamu berubah menjadi Uchiha."

_Blush!_

.

**9\. Song**

Sakura menatap bosan kekasihnya yang duduk lesehan diatas karpet berwarna prussian, sementara dirinya tiduran diatas ranjang milik sang Uchiha. Sakura menyangga kepalanya dengan sebuah bantal dan menunduk memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih diam ditempat.

"Ayolah, Sasu, hanya satu lagu."

"Tidak."

Sakura berdecak, "Ck, aku susahnya menyanyikan lagu untukku? Tidak sampai setengahnya juga kamu pasti berhenti."

"Kedengarannya mudah, tapi aliran lagu kita berbeda, Sakura."

"Baiklah, kau begitu kau boleh menyanyikan lagu apapun dan aku akan menyuruhmu berhenti jika tidak sesuai."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap akan mengabulkannya juga. Memberi jeda sejenak, ia memikirkan jenis lagu yang disukai gadis didepannya.

Lagu pertama–_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away..._

"Kenapa tidak cerita kalau kau punya masalah?"

Lagu kedua–_Do you want to build a snowman? C'mon lets go and play..._

"Kau menonton Frozen?"

"Argh! Berhenti memotong sebelum aku meminta!"

"Salahmu sendiri. Lagipula kau sudah tahu favoritku yang seperti apa."

"Ini yang terakhir!"

Lagu Sasuke untuk Sakura, tiga–_Oh, baby, I think I wanna marry you..._

.

**10\. Why?**

Uchiha Sarada pernah bertanya pada ibunya disuatu pagi, _Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu bisa jatuh cinta?_

Namun sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Ibunya hanya akan tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi adik kecilnya, Uchiha Sousuke. Pertanyaan paginya hilang ditelan waktu, tapi Sarada belum menyerah. Ia nekat menanyakan hal yang sama pada teman-teman Ibu dan Ayahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang memuaskan.

Tante Ino bilang, "Kau tahu, Sarada-_chan_, Ayahmu itu dulunya bintang sekolah. Jadi wajar saja kalau Ibumu bisa jatuh cinta pada sosok sempurna, 'kan?" Rasanya itu terlalu berbentuk fisik. Sarada jelas tidak setuju.

Kalau kata Tante Hinata, "Itu sudah diatur takdir." Jawaban yang mirip dengan Om-om aneh tapi istrinya cantik, Om Kakashi, "Itu hukum alam. Kenapa harus ditanyakan lagi?"

Karena sudah bertanya pada sahabat Ibunya, ia beralih ke Paman Naruto. Paman yang sering berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Hahahaha! Sini Paman kasih tahu rahasia kecil. Dulu itu, si _Teme_–maksudku, Ayahmu, boleh jadi diidolakan satu kampus, tapi sejak SMA radarnya udah ngarah ke Ibumu. Jadi kalau dibilang Ibumu tergila-gila sama si Sasuke, itu bohong! Gak bener! Yang ada, Ibumu itu baru deket sama Ayahmu setelah di PDKT-in habis-habisan! Jadi yang jatuh cinta duluan itu Ayahmu, bukan Ibumu. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Hehe."

Err.. begitulah. Paman Naruto tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan si sulung Uchiha, tapi lumayan buat informasinya. Sarada yang kehabisan stok narasumber, akhirnya bertanya langsung pada Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berumur 34 tahun.

Sasuke mengacak surai hitam putrinya, tersenyum kemudian lebih dulu memasuki rumah yang langsung disambut istrinya. Sarada memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya yang masih berada di ruang depan. Ayahnya mencium mesra kening Ibunya dan Ibunya balas mengecup pipi sang Ayah. Dia mengikuti dari belakang. Sarada membiarkan pertanyaannya mengambang entah sampai kapan. Mungkin sampai ia cukup dewasa untuk mengerti cinta. Atau sampai ia menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

.

.

_Untuk seseorang yang masih selalu berpikir logis sepertimu, cinta itu tidak masuk akal._

_Ayah jatuh cinta pada Ibumu, karena Ayah tahu Uchiha Sakura adalah tempat Ayah kembali._

_Tidakkah kau merasa Ibumu selalu membawa kenyamanan rumah padamu, Sarada?_

_._

_._

_**.Fin.**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy SasuSaku Fandaaaayy~~ Oke, aku tau ini telat sehari. Nyaris dua hari, malahan. Tapi yah, sebagai salah satu Savers, rasanya aku pengen ikut ngerayain buat pair favorit selama aku berkelana didunia anime. Walau Naruto udah selesai, tapi SasuSaku tetap abadi. Well, semoga bagian Next Generationnya cepet keluar.**

**Ini fanfic ngebut, lho. Buat Sequence, aku mengalami PlotBunnies, karena waktuku tersita buat sebuah perlombaan. Doain ya! /jadicurcol**

**.**

**Tinggalkan jejakmu di kotak review!**

**.**

**AoRizuki.**


End file.
